Shackles are a Girl's Best Friend
by glaurificus
Summary: Evil!Ginny and a man in chains. Evil!Tom and a girl in chains. And they called it puppy love... WARNING! Contains violence and cruelty towards Trio and Slytherin house members
1. Interrogation Techniques

Shackles

For Dannii, who twisted my arm into publishing this. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I'm J.K Rowling's second cousin's best friend's sister's boyfriend's goldfish. I own nothing but my plastic pirate ship.

A/N: This was just a malevolent little plot bunny that hippity-hopped through my head after hearing "Control" by Puddle of Mud (which I also don't own) on the radio. Now, I don't usually like Evil!Ginny fics, but this wouldn't let me go. Please, read and review, and I hope you like it!

Ginny looked around the small room she had been in for the past few hours. There was nothing spectacular about it: beige walls, Spartan furniture, and a tiny porthole window about six feet up from the white carpet. In fact, with all the work that had done on it, it could have passed for a Muggle living room. 

That is, of course, if there hadn't been any chains. Chains dripped from the ceiling in the centre of the room, ending in tight shackles. Chains grew up from the floor, also ending in tight restraints. Currently, they were occupied by the limp form of a nearly broken wizard, and Ginny was having a very good day.

She stretched her arms and walked over the slumped figure. She raised her hand and gently cupped his cheek. "You know, you've held up well. A lesser man would have begged by now." The figure merely shook his head and mumbled something, causing Ginny to smirk. "Now now. This is something to be proud of: you've lasted. Personally, I had a couple Galleons going with Bella that you would have given out hours ago." She dipped behind him and dragging her hand down to the man's back, blowing lightly on the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades. "Give up now. I don't want to put you through anymore of this." she said, tracing a finger over a small cut on his left arm.

The figure shivered and hissed sharply. "And yet I get the impression that you've only begun." he said hoarsely. 

Ginny pretended to consider. "Well, if I stop, then this whole game is over and you won't have told me anything. No, I don't think I'll be letting up anytime soon." She came around to face him again and lovingly tucked a piece of dark hair back behind his ear. "Unless, of course, you've decided to tell me what I need to know." She dragged her nails across the pale skin of his chest and smiled as she was treated to a sharp intake of breath. "That's it." she crooned. "Just let it out."

The man shook his head. "I've got more in me than that and you know it." he answered, voice hitching as Ginny raked her nails down his side. "You'll never break me."  he whispered impertinently as he raised his eyes to hers.

Ginny withdrew herself and stamped a foot harshly on the ground. "I _will_ break you!" she cried. "I've gotten used to getting my way, and I see no reason to stop now!" She took out her wand and leveled it at the man's chest. "Admit defeat, or I won't be responsible for my actions!"

Unbelievably, the man smirked. "My my. I dare say someone is losing her touch." he taunted. He flexed his fingers through the shackles. "Here I am, tied up and essentially powerless, and you're the one on the verge of cracking. Tsk tsk. I expected more from the Dark Empress."

Ginny roared in frustration, much to the man's amusement. "Give me the location!" she ordered. "Just give it to me already!"

The man's expression didn't change. "'Give it to me'?" he mused. "Now where have I heard you yell that before?"

Ginny flew over and slapped the man. "We're not talking about that right now." she growled. 

"Oh, but I want to." the man insisted. "I want to talk about the way you look when you've reached your edge, the way you moan the naughtiest things when you're being taken. I want to talk about the way your head falls back, exposing your pale throat, and I want to talk about exactly how good your sweet thighs taste." The man licked his lips. "Oh yes, that would be much more fun than what you've been doing for the past little while."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, dark smile still playing at the corners of her mouth. She took a slow step towards the man. "Is that what it will take?" she whispered, carefully keeping her body away from his as she put her mouth up to his ear. 

The man nodded. 

Ginny leaned in a bit closer. "Want to make a deal?" The man nodded again. "Alright, then. How's this: you tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you have the real thing." Ginny kneaded his earlobe slowly with her lips and smiled wickedly as the man moaned. "I take it you accept?". She stepped back and smiled smugly. 

"With one condition." the man rasped. 

Ginny exhaled crossly. "What is it?"

"That when you find what you're looking for..." the man trailed off as he lowered his head to look Ginny in the eye. "...you'll love it."

Ginny squealed. "Oh Tom! I knew you'd give in!" She giggled happily to herself as she magically undid her husband's restraints. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out and tie you up, but you know how I get around our anniversary! Ooh! Presents!" She grunted as she caught his slightly battered form and laid it on the ground. Patting his arm amiably, she straightened and turned towards the door.

But Tom was on his feet and blocking the door before she could blink. 'Damn solarity!' she cursed inwardly. Tom smirked, a sight that still sent the slightest chill down Ginny's spine, even after years of marriage. "And where do you think you're going, my love?" he asked, voice still low and silky after his ordeal. 

"To find my gift." she replied, forcibly cheerful, as she took a step towards the door.

Tom didn't move. "But if I remember correctly, I didn't tell you where to look."

The pit dropped out of Ginny's stomach and she paled a shade. 

The man nodded, superior smile on his face.  Suddenly, it darkened. "Oh Virginia, you have been a very. Very. Bad. Little. Girl." 

Again, Ginny was surprised as Tom shot across the room and had her bound before she could open her mouth. "Tom?" she asked nervously. "Tom, what are you doing?" 

"Oh, nothing." he said airily as he stood back and admired her bound form. "It's just that attempts to harm the Dark Lord's person, through magic or any other means, are punishable by torture." 

Ginny bit her lip. "Baby, sweety, honey, loveofmylife, surely you didn't think I was ever really going to seriously hurt you. I love you and you love me and we don't hurt each other. Well, badly." She looked at him with her patented doe-eyed expression. "Come on. Let's just forget this and go back to bed. I'll give you that neck rub - "

"That you were starting before you knocked me out?" finished Tom. "I think that can wait. After all, I don't know if I can trust you." He smiled innocently, furthering Ginny's fear. "And trust has to be earned, with time, or with suffering." He twirled his wife's wand leisurely in his right hand as he regarded it detachedly. "Oh, the damage a silly little stick can do."

Ginny gulped. "I don't think you should be using that."

Tom looked up, one eyebrow raised. "So you think you're in a position to make demands, do you?"

"Of course not." Ginny whimpered. "Why don't you just let me have it back, and let's forget about this whole thing." She looked pleadingly at her husband.

Tom shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my love." he said, stepping up to her and cupping her chin. "After all, you broke the law, and who am I to let a criminal go unpunished?"

Ginny glowered. "I'm not a criminal - I'm your wife. You're supposed to love and protect me."

"And who is supposed to protect me from you?" Tom countered angrily. "Wives are not supposed to torture their husbands."

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I didn't hurt you that badly, so stop being such a baby." Her glare traveled down to her wand, which was resting comfortably in Tom's left hand. "That's mine and I want it back."

Tom raised an eyebrow. 

"Give it back!" Ginny yelled.

"Are you sure?" he asked coyly.

Ginny groaned. "Yes, just give it to me!" 

Tom smiled darkly. "I thought you'd never ask." he murmured as he brushed his lips over hers. "Crucio..."

Ooh! Bad Tom! But, he is the Dark Lord and in this alternate universe, he makes the rules, so sorry Ginny. 

Review? Please?


	2. Nothing says I Love You like the severed...

Phew! Here we are, at the last instalment of Shackles! Yay! (crowd goes wild) I'd like to thank all the people who've helped me along the way:

Dannii, for insisting I write this. You're a doll!

Lady Black, my beta, for not only allowing but encouraging this type of behaviour

Kaz, for being the first person to ask to archive my work and hosting a kickass interhouse fanfic site called House Rivarly.

The wonderful perverts at the Smallville boards on Television Without Pity, to whom the real credit for Enrique belongs.

And everyone who took the time to review or just shout excitedly. The biggest ego stroke in the world is seeing review notices in my in box. You guys are great!

Plot: Life goes on, a few old faces reappear, and I try desperately to imitate the Rowling in my ending....

Disclaimer 1: I now have less money to my name than when I started this series, so let's get it through our heads that I own nothing!!

Disclaimer 2: Views expressed by the characters are their own, okay? Siriius/Remus shippers, I'm looking at you.

"Good morning, my love." purred a silky voice in Ginny's ear. Instantly, she moved to spring up, but found herself still bound in the Torture Room chains.

"Tom?" she asked hoarsely. "Why am I still bound?"

Tom smiled indulgently and stroked his wife's face. "You passed out several hours ago, and I didn't have the heart to wake you, especially after all you've been through." His face darkened slightly. "Now. Are we sorry?" he asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but found the effort of moving her jaw had opened a small but painful cut behind her ear. Wincing, she admitted defeat. "I'm very sorry, my love." she said, throat raw from the screams that had torn through it in the night. "I'll never do it again." She looked up pleadingly at her husband. "May I come down now?"

"Alright." he said gently. "I think you've earned it." Casting the release charm, he caught Ginny's limp form easily and lowered her into an overstuffed armchair nearby. "Do you know what day it is, love?" he asked softly, kneeling beside her and stroking a blood-encrusted strand of hair out of her face.

Ginny forced her grimace into a smile. "I made it?" she asked, hissing with pain as a cut around her eye broke open, giving the impression that she had begun to cry blood in her happiness.

"I never doubted your strength." he murmured, choosing not to heal Ginny's cut just yet. "I just needed to ensure that you'll never attempt a pathetic stunt like that again."

"Don't worry." Ginny whimpered. "It's not in the plans."

Taking her left hand, he gently smoothed her knuckles with his soft lips. "Don't fixate, darling." he said. "Everything's alright again."

Ginny smiled slightly. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, enjoying his tenderness after so many hours of abject cruelty.

Tom nodded, gently placing her hand by her side. "And to prove it, I'm going to give you your presents now." He gently eased himself away from Ginny and Disapparated. He was gone for no more than a minute when a loud crack signalled his return. "I hope you like it." he said as he floated a large box to the floor in front of her. The charmed silver wrapping paper shimmered and the elegant green bow seemed to bob and weave, like a snake caught in a charmer's trance.

"Slytherin colours." Ginny cooed as she tried to sit up. However, she stopped abruptly and swore as searing pain from a pair of bruised ribs shot through her and forced her to lie back down again. "Sweety?" she groaned. "A little help would be appreciated."

Tom sighed indulgently and, with a flick of his wrist, had his wife's cuts, sprains, cracks, and pains mended. "Better?" he asked impatiently.

"Much." she said as she winked at him and began ripping the paper to shreds. Tom winced at the destruction of Bella's handiwork but the astonishment and happiness that lit up his wife's face more than made up for it. "Oh, Tom!" she breathed. "How did you know?"

"Don't I always get the perfect gifts for you, darling?" he asked, self-satisfied smile replacing the intimidating scowl that was his usual expression.

Still grinning, Ginny lifted the first item from the box. It was a small teddy bear, just the right size to fit into Ginny's cupped hands, that held a small heart that said "Press me." Pushing a delicate finger into the plush toy, Ginny squealed with delight as she was rewarded with a loud scream.

"NOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME!!" Harry yelled. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN!!!!"

"It's time to face your destiny, Potter." came Tom's steely snarl. "I believe this belongs to you."

Tom and Ginny exchanged grins as they remembered the look on the boy's face when Tom had produced the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Aside from the dramatic irony of it being used to kill the Heir of the house, it also held a sentimental memory for Ginny: it had been her first task as a Death Eater to steal the sword from Dumbledore's office, and the mission's successful completion had also led to Ginny's attendance at her first Death Eater orgy. The damage the Malfoy men had done each other that night was still legendary.

"How di - DRACO! What are you doing!!!" screamed Harry, as Draco Malfoy stepped up beside his Dark Lord.

"Sorry, love." he drawled. "You just weren't enough."

Ginny and Tom burst into cruel laughter as Harry began to sob. "All those times?" he wailed. "What about all those times that you said you loved me?"

"Well, I lied." said Draco casually. "You were a lousy lay, anyway."

Harry sniffled one last time and seemed to draw himself together. "Fine." he growled, as the pain from being close to Voldemort began to take its toll. "Let's get this over with."

From then, the replay was mostly screams and curses, a dull thud when Draco hit the ground, and some muffled swearing as Tom amd Harry both tripped over the body.

"This Malfoy has ceased to be!" crowed Ginny. "It is an ex-Malfoy!"

However, the replay came to a dramatic conclusion with an ear-splitting shriek that had both Emperor and Empress fumbling for a "silencio".

On the audio, Tom's annoyed voice floated out. "Honestly, Potter. How did you think it wou - oh, just shut up already!" A loud squelch as the sword plunged deep into The Boy Who Lived No Longer's chest and the sound died.

Ginny grinned at her husband before pecking him quickly on the cheek and diving in in search of her next gift. "What in the Chamber - ?" she muttered to herself as she pulled out a small series of what seemed to be plaques, bound together at the sides, each bearing a severed head.

"I know you wanted pikes, but the mess was just horrible." Tom commented as Ginny inspected the plaques more closely. In a row lay the heads of the five most prominent members of the Order of the Phoenix: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagal, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

"Aww!" Ginny cooed, lightly fingering Remus and Sirius's noses. "I remember how happy he was when we finally pulled Black out from the Veil. Ickle puppies, back together." She jabbed harshly at their glass eyes. "Kept all of us up with their moaning. Sweet Salazar, it was disgusting."

"Well, they won't be doing that any more." Tom said soothingly, sensing another temper building in his wife.

Ginny smiled at him briefly before plunging her hands back into the box. "Tom?" she asked. "Where's the third one? You always get me three!"

"Behind Door Number One, my pet." he said indulgently. "MUDBLOOD!" he bellowed. "GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Ginny watched incredulously as her badly beaten former housemate quietly limped into the room.

"Bella found her after the massacre, passed out under a heap of first year Hufflepuffs." Tom sneered as he grabbed the trembling girl and shoved her towards Ginny. "I think she'll make a fine addition to the house elves."

Ginny snickered. "And the irony just keeps on coming." She settled back in her chair and regarding the widowed Mrs. Longbottom. "I told you, Mudblood - I would have protected you, but, no. You had to go choosing the losing side. Again! I told you Harry was gay!" She laughed and sighed, but the sight of yet another impurity was beginning to make her wand hand itch. "You may go." she said, flicking her hand dismissively. Hermoine all but ran out of the room, unshed tears hanging in her eyes.

"Well, now that that's out of the way..." Tom trailed off suggestively, doing his best to look innocent.

Ginny pretended to ponder and count the day's accomplishments on her fingers. "Well, I've got my presents, Hogwart's has been conquered, the house elves have a new addition to train...no, I think everything's done. I'm going back to bed!" She got up and cheerfully bounced towards the door.

"I don't think so." Tom growled as he suddenly appeared before her.

"Oh, you're so gullible, my love." Ginny giggled, leading him back to the couch. "ENRIQUE!" she bellowed, "TORTURE ROOM 3! NOW!"

Tom's puzzled expression deepened as a loud crack heralded the arrival of "Enrique", who turned out to be a short, muscled man of Spanish extraction, who was currently holding a stack of towels and a bottle of oil.

"You was ringing, greatests mistress?" he simpered.

Ginny grinned. "Remember what we planned?" she asked conspiratorially, deliberately not looking in Tom's direction.

Enrique beamed back. "Oh, yesses, greatests mistress." He turned to Tom and looked at him thoughtfully. "He is looking tense, I thinks. We must gets going, chop cop!"

"Virginia, what is Salazar's name is going on here?" Tom asked impatiently as he rose to his feet, to which his wife merely clucked her tongue.

"Now, now, my love. There's no need to get jumpy." she cooed. "This is the first part of your present." She sauntered over to his chair and took his hand. "Enjoy your massage, love." With a simple spell, the armchair rearranged itself into a neat massage table, with plush towels and a soft headrest.

Tom furrowed his brow and turned to Enrique. "You." he barked. "You obviously know who I am, so you obviously also know that if you attempt anything, there will be deadly consequences."

Enrique gulped and smiled extra hard to cover his nervousness. "Oh, of course, greatests master!" he enthused. "Enrique is not goings to try much. He only wants his master to relax and feels calm-like!"

Tom nodded slowly before turning to Ginny. "Are you sure about him?" he hissed at her in Parseltongue.

"Of course." she hissed back. "Rudolphus gave him to me on his highest recommendation."

Tom sighed. "Fine. Let's get started."

"It woulds make much easier ifs masters was...." Enrique paused, wincing. "Nots wearings much."

Tom opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny smoothed right in. "That will be fine, Enrique. Just give us a moment alone."

Enrique heaved an audible sigh of relief before Disapparating.

"Hmmm...I know another activity that - " Tom began, but Ginny put a gentle finger up to his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah." she chided. "You're going to behave, be nice, and be relaxed, do you hear me? I'll see you in an hour." Before Tom could protest, she Disapparated.

"Bloody women. And when am I not 'nice'?" Tom muttered as he took of his clothes and settled on top of the table. "ENRIQUE!" he bellowed. "GET IN HERE!"

"Oohhh...." Tom moaned. "You are definitely going on the full-time staff."

Enrique smiled and continued kneading his Master's sore shoulders. "Enrique is only happiest when he's making youse happy." he said simply. Suddenly, a small card appeared on the ground by his right foot. "Masters?" he asked quietly. "Enrique thinks you haves a messages."

Sighing, Tom slowly rose from the massage table and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Second part of my gift, no doubt." he said to himself as he took the envelope from the masseuse's oily hands.

"Does Master wants to be by hisself?" Enrique enquired politely.

"No, no." Tom said distractedly as he broke the seal and extracted the card inside. "Whatever this is, it can wait until -....Oh, Merlin." The colour drained from his face and, without preamble, the Dark Emperor fainted dead away, his fall only broken by his forehead hitting a corner of the massage table.

_Tom. We're pregnant._

"Oh, dear." sighed Enrique as he cast about for his wand to perform a healing spell. "Thats is definitely goings to leave a scar."

For those of you who don't want to be spoiled in the least about the Harry Potter books, please start skimming down......NOW!

For those who DO want to be spoiled, here's the little joke at the end. Apparently, the last word of the last book is going to be "scar", so I tried for weeks to find a way to work that in, and that's how Enrique was born. I needed to incapacitate Tom so he would injur himself and I love massage therapy, so voila!

OKAY! IT'S SAFE AGAIN!

Thanks again for all your reviews and support. I'm very interested in doing a sequel, especially since I've gotten Word to work again, but I'm also in university, so if it's a little slow in coming, you know why. See you later!


End file.
